


First I Love You, Last Goodbye

by Ivet_f



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, End of the World, F/F, Goodbyes, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Love Confessions, Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), One Shot, Pain, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivet_f/pseuds/Ivet_f
Summary: "You comming?" Catra asked, smiling and reaching out to her. Adora couldn't resist trying to hold her hand in hers. So much. When she reached for her hand, she found that it was all a beautiful wish on the way to the end.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	First I Love You, Last Goodbye

When it came to Ethernia's heart for the first time, Adora was ready to lay down her life to save her loved ones. She was raised as a soldier and yet she became SheRa. It's her duty to protect the people of her world. She said goodbye to them and accepted her fate. Her heart was just bleeding madly. Catra. She didn't say goodbye to her and rather hurt her. Reconciling this was worse than facing death and fate.

Glimmer activated the heart by connecting Scorpia to her stone. At that moment, for the first time, Adora felt the incredible power the Firstones had gathered. It was unpleasant and even very painful in the end. All that force almost crushed her bones and all her organs. Still, she tried to stop everything. Everything hurt, and pulling the sword out of it was an extraterrestrial task. But it has to stop. She does not want to fulfill her destiny and endanger her friends at all. What does rescuing her loved ones permanent? Destroyed Sword and Light Hope. She saved the planet, but the stars appeared. They returned to the extended universe. But what was crucial to her; lost Glimmer. As she later learned about Catra.

Catra.

Why did she decide to do a good thing right now and stay with the Horde Prime? What they did to her, the pain she had to go through. Again and again.

Catra.

Horde Prime.

Etheria.

When they set out for Catra with a quick-thinking plan, she had no idea that not only would she get SheRa back, but her best friend as well.

But she was most proud of Catra. She made a lot of new friends who would be here for her if Adora didn't stand by her side. And Adora knew it would be soon.

When she saw who she was up against this time, she realized that she would not come out alive this time.

She had never enjoyed moments in her life, and she had never enjoyed Catra that much. At the same time, she was never so proud of her. She really wants to change, she's trying.

Although reconciled to her fate as SheRa, she never said she didn't mind. She's so damn upset. Why does she always have to sacrifice? All she ever wanted was for her friends to be happy... and she with them. This damn war is taking too long and someone has to end it. Nobody knows how yet, but they have to.

Eventually, Bow and Glimmer came up with the idea that there was failsafe. An failsafe that only SheRa can survive again. SheRa. SheRa. SheRa. Adora is tired of it. She still has to sacrifice something.

She did it mainly for her friends and especially for Catra. Finally, she deserves a little peace and quiet. That's why she hurt so much when she left Catra for the failsafe. She wanted to spend every moment with her before she lost them. She wanted to tell her so much, she wanted to tell her her secret and say goodbye. Again, she didn't get a chance to speak.

She really doesn't like this universe and has been showing it to her since Light Hope transferred her to this planet. She never asked for this. She never wanted this. Maybe Light Hope had given her a chance to meet Catra and the others, but she'd still prefer to break her hologram face. How could Mara endure her?

All she had left of Catra now was her backpack and the scars on her back. She would like to have something bigger and more Catherine left, so that she does not disappear from this world and feel lonely.

When she and Glimmer and Bow went to heart, she tried not to think about her darling. Her heart hurts. If she is unable to hold her heart together, how can she hold together that which can destroy everything?

When it's all over, there will be a new world. A world without war and hatred. The world... without Catra. Adora's world does not exist without Catra. That's why he asks: is there Catra's world without Adora?

Catra is all Adora can think of. It's not her possible death or the possibility that the insurance won't work, but her girl, who still has so much to say. So many secrets, so many words.

The last straw was her memories, which began to play with her here. They won't hold together anymore. She can't let anyone see her like that at the end of it. She disconnected from her friends. She sent them back and continued on her way to her destiny on her own. No one was by her side to hold her hand.

The walls, the old signs, began to turn green. It was clear to her that Horde Prime was approaching his dream goal. She has to speed up. It has to stop, it's all been too long.

This insidious place, playing with her head, doesn't help her at all. She and Mara walked through a beautiful and undamaged landscape into the Shining Moon.

Glimmer.

Bow.

Catra.

Her dear, everyone looked so happy. Especially Catra. She hadn't seen her smile that much in years. Actually. Did she ever smile so happily? He doesn't remember.

The waterfall in her room rustled softly in the background. All she sensed was them. Bow and Glimmer. She always knew they had a weakness for themselves. What is between them has never been sibling love. And Catra? Oh my God. She can't breathe. Her heart jumped and began to beat like crazy.

She has her long hair again, and she looks so damn good. What stopped Adora was her brooch. Catra is wearing it. She fits together with her clothes. She wants to cry. Now he knew what to answer to Catra's question.

I want you, Catra.

''You coming?" Catra asked, smiling, reaching for her hand. Adora couldn't resist wanting her hand to grip in his. So much. As she reached for her hand, she realized that all this was just a beautiful wish on the way to the end.

Everything faded and she again faced reality.

As she tried to ward off her tears, she stopped being vigilant and something hurt her. More pain ran through her body than when she first felt the strength of her heart. Is her body spending the same thing as the heart of their home?

She is SheRa, she is Adora, a Horde soldier and a member of Rebelia. This will not stop her from rescuing her loved ones. No matter how much pain she feels, guilt would hurt her more.

What she did not anticipate, however, was the effect of the poison. She can't change. She cannot absorb the power of the heart like SheRa. If SheRa can't, Adora has to.

She stood under her own heart, shrouded in green glow. Prime is about to win, time to knock the smile off his treacherous face.

She inhaled and exhaled, barely standing on her feet. At this point, she would do anything to make this strange place play with her head again. She would like to see Catra one more time. Right in front of her with her big smile.

There is no time to fear or regret past decisions. Catra is somewhere far away, safe and will keep her, as well as her friends. She touched her chest lightly, the little fuse. Her fingertips began to glow cute. It starts.

"Adora!"

The blonde looked up. Did her wish come true? Opposite her is Catra, terrified by the situation. Adora could only smile with a tired smile as her body filled with force that would burn the entire universe.

This may not be real, but he needs to get it over with.

"I love you, Catro." She whispered, but the girl to whom these strong words were devoted heard every word. The terror on her face deepened. "Goodbye." She nodded and closed her bright blue glowing eyes. Her body was engulfed by all the power of her heart and she fell to the ground. She may not be as strong and powerful as SheRa herself, but she is still her.

The Horde Prima attack was stopped and the power of the heart returned to its ground. The greenery covered the wastelands created by the struggle, the color of life and the sound of peace returned to the world.

The rebellion rejoiced at the victory, while Catra hugged her blonde girlfriend convulsively. She lost her again. But this time it was Catra who left.

Tears wet her face. This world took everything she ever loved, her Adora.

"I love you too, you dummy." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes to suppress her pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my absolutely first fanfiction with catradora (even first fanfiction with two girls lovin' each other)  
> So, I'll be glad for the feedback!  
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
